Imamura
Imamura (今村, Imamura) was a student at Fujimi High School and was an acquaintance of Takashi Komuro. About Imamura was the stereotypical bad high school student. He had long hair, smoked, and even wore a shirt that had the word "bad" on it. He was attracted to older women and didn't seem to be interested in girls his age. Before the outbreak, he lived next door to Alice Maresato, and he had stated that he was attracted to her mom. Appearance Imamura had reddish-brown, shoulder-length hair and earrings. He wore his gakuran jacket open, exposing a yellow shirt with the words "BAD LINE" printed in white on the front. In Extra Episode 03, his jacket appeared to be shorter then when he first appeared in Chapter 1. History Nothing is known about Imamura's history other than he used to live next door to Alice. Personality Imamura seemed to have a generally negative attitude. He had been shown to criticize and insult people for their opinions. Also, Imamura had a high (and otherwise perverse) attraction to older women. Plot Imamura is seen smoking one day between two buildings at the high school sometime before the outbreak, not too far from Morita playing his guitar and Takashi (who at the time was sulking about Rei). After hearing Morita go on about his personal file of the hottest female students, he criticizes them for showing interest in only girls around their age. He then proceeds with his own report file featuring older women: * Shizuka Marikawa File #01: The school nurse with a bombshell body and a great smile. Dreams of being "examined" by her anytime (to which Takashi and Morita agree in admiration of her large breasts) * Kyoko Hayashi File #02: The ping pong club's advisor of 30 years old and unmarried with a body that gives off the aura of an "unsatisfied" life (believes he is the only one who can satisfy her) * Mrs. Maresato File #03: Alice's mom who lives next door to him (finds that women have better shape with age) Imamura is seen smoking again two buildings at the high school shortly after the outbreak. He sees someone approaching and quickly puts his cigarette out, thinking it is a teacher. He is relieved to see that the person is actually one of his friends, and he offers him a cigarette. However, his friend is one of "them," and after several more of "them" approach from both sides, "they" attack and kill Imamura. He is seen as one of "them" when Takayama walks past by him, it is unknown why he didn't try to kill and eat him. Trivia *In the manga, Imamura is shown to be clearly dead with no sign of coming back as one of "them." However, in the anime, Takayama walks past one of "them" which clearly appears to be Imamura. *The reason for Imamura not appearing in the anime when he was alive is probably due to his smoking which is forbidden to be depicted in anime due to the possible influence on minors. Yet in the ending credits of Episode 5, the character Hide was seen smoking, he is seen in the anime as one of "them," though if he was shown alive in the anime before becoming one of "them," he might not have been smoking. *When Imamura first appeared in Chapter 1, his gakuran jacket was normal lengthed like most of the students. During his appearence in Extra Episode 03, however, his jacket is significantly shorter and only reaches to his rib area. Category:Other Characters Category:Fujimi Academy students Category:Them Category:Deceased Category:Male